Objection!
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Watch as the BB cast sue each other for a point less reasons! Rated T for curseing.


**AN/**

**Hello Readers!**

**I know I'm new on this archive, mainly because I mostly write for MFB (Metal Fight Beyblade). I have read some storries on here and decided that I should take a go. So here I give you…..(dramatic drum roll)…Point Less Court Cases!**

**Anyway I own nothing but the story.**

It was a normal day for the bladebrakers until Hilary or as Ditachi called her 'old bat' stromed in to the dojo with such anger that even Kai wicned.

"what's wrong Hil?" Max chirped in his usual happy voice.

Hillary looked around and shot dagger eyes at 'the idiot'.

"YOU!" she pointed at Tyson. Tyson put his hands in the air.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"YOU ATE MY GRONALLA BAR!" she screamed in his face. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Wha-"

"I AM SUEING YOU!"

"relax Hill I promise I will get you a new one"

"IT WAS BLUE RASPBERRY I AM STILL SUEING YOU". With that 'old bat' left the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"you think she will acculy sue me?" Tyson asked.

"Nah, she will just ramble on for an hour or so then give up" Datichi answerd.

"are you shure?"

"posititive"

2 hours later

The bladebreakes and the rest of the beyblade cast were all in a court room.

Tyson was in the prisioner's box with Datichi in a suite carring a briefcase standing next to him.

"positive huh?" Tyson glared at Datichi.

"How was I sappose to know ol' bat was acculy stupid enough to sue you?" Datichi defended himself.

"well you better get me out of this, since you're the only resort I have as a lawer" Tyson contined to glare at Datichi.

Datichi gulped.

On the other side of the room Hilary sat in a chair next to her own lawer wich was none other then Haiwaiti himself.

"I still don't know how you got me to do this" Kai mumbled to the brunette sitting next to him.

"Its called flirting…and cats" Hillary replied with a smirk. Kai rolled his eyes knowing it was true that Hillary flirted with him and promised him lots of cats to gain his lawership.

Across from them stood the bailef who just happed to be Bryan at this point and was poseing all 'chill like' trying to cach the ladies' in the jury attention. So far he was failing misserbaly.

In the Jury sat Ray,Kenny, Mariah, Lee, Tala, Erquine, Salima, Jhonny, Mystel , Boris, Brooklyn, Carlos, Eddy, Emily, Garland, Gary, Grampa Granger, Ian, Jim, Joseph, Judy, Julia, Kane, Kevin, Marim, Mathilda, Machiel, Miguel, Ming Ming, Monica, Moses, Mr. Dickerson, Mr. Tate, Oliver, Ozuma, Raul, Rick, Robert, Spencer, Steve, and Voltiere. **(AN: I don't know who the hell half these people are but added them anyway :P)**

"All rise for the juge" Bryan stated and pretty much everyone stayed in their seats. Bryan was getting a bit annoyed.

"Ok let me rephrase that" Bran took a deep breath.

"GET YOU LOUSY FUCKING ASSES OFF THE DAMED CHAIRS" he shouthed.

This time everyone scrambled off their seats and Bryan was veary pleased with himself.

The Jury looked up to see a certain blond in the juges seat.

"you may read the case" Max chirped and Bryan started searching trough his pants. No not pockets…_in_ his pants!

Soon he pulled out what seamed like a crumpled pice of paper and held it up to Max who inched away knowing that paper probly came from his boxers.

"no its ok you can read it" he said while sweatdropping.

Bryan shrugged and read the case.

"Mrs. Hillary Tab-"

"I AM NOT MARRIED" Hillary inturped and Bryan rolled his eyes knowing not to argue with an enranged Hilary.

"right, _Ms. Hillary _aka old bat is sueing Mr. Tyson Granger aka loudmouth for stealiling/eating her blue raspberry gronalla bar." Bryan stated annoyed with Hillary.

"you may speak Mr. Hawitri" Max gestured towards Kai.

"thank you your honor" he stoped grunt at the fact the he THE Kai Hawitari is calling a crazy blond American 'your honor' **(AN: no offence to blonds or Americans. I acculy have a thing for blonds if ya know what I mean ;D)**

"my client Hilary is updet on the fact that Tyson has eaten her gronala and is asking for revenge." Kai saud smoothly.

Max nod and gestures for the defentent to speak.

"WELL MY CLIENT IS INICONNT OF THE CASE AND OLD BAT IS A BIG FUCKING LIER" Datichi screams at Max who shakes his and tell the red head to use his 'inside voice'

"like that's possible for Datichi" Ray mumbled to Mariah who silently nods.

"what proof do you have of this?" Max asked Kai.

"What do you mean proff? We all know that Tyson is a pig and will eat just about anything" Kai looked up at Max.

"OBJECTION!" Datachi screamed and Max caoverd up his ears.

"what? Your gonna object that Tyson is not a pig?" Kai asked clearly dertimed not to lose to monkey boy here.

"yheh and what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll prove he is a pig!" Kai gestured for Tala to come and he did. Kai mumbled something in Russian that only him and the other Russain bladers could understand.

Tala noded and quickly left the room.

He soon returned with a giant cart load of various food items that he placed in front of Tyson.

The dragoon owner looed the food then at Kai.

2 minutes later, all the food was gone and Tyson rubbed his now fat belly.

"boy that was good " he moaned and Datichi facepalmed.

Kai smirked.

Max who was now weary from watching loudmouth devower hell knows how much food banged his graval on the podium.

"jury you may now make your descesion" he sad and the Jury took their leve.

About an hour later, Tala who was appointed head of the jury steped out.

"we find Tyson guilty" was all he said before Hillary jumped from her seat to celebrate.

"veary well" Max said

"I sentence Tyson to….uh…um….."

"whats with the uhs" Hilary asked

"well I cant extaly send him to jail since I have yet to finish middle school" Max said sheepishly.

"THEN WHATS HIS PUNISHMENT?" Kai was enranged due to the fact the he acculy wins a case and no punishment is given.

"um…..I sentace him to…DATE MING MING FOR A YEAR!" Max shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was herd from Tyson and Ming Ming dragged him off shouting something about this being great for her pop star image.

Kenny stared for a moment.

"I WANT TO STEAL HILARY'S GRONALLA BAR!" he shouted.

**AN/**

**HA HA I finished! **

**OK this was originally a one shot but if you want me to do more then tell me in a review who vs who and why. Please make them stupid as possible. **

**Dragon Out**


End file.
